Time
by bouncing off the walls again
Summary: Super fluffy filled Jisbon one shot about time and the effect it has on a relationship. Lisbon's POV. Rated T due to my paranoia. Hope you enjoy it.


**Authors note: **Here's a little one shot for all of you to enjoy. On a separate note thank you very much to everyone who read, reviewed, added me or my stories to your favourites and story alerted any of my mentalist stories. It means a lot so thank you very much! So here's the story. **Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Zip, nada, wish I did thought.

Time. How much did we take for granted? Seconds, minuets, hours, days, months, years. They could be the difference, the difference between life and death, miracles and tragedies, love and loss. And the decisions that were made.

Seconds. That's how long it took for her to decide to give in and return Jane's kiss. She'd just melted into it. Allowing his tongue entrance to her mouth when he asked. Only breaking away for air. Looking up at the man she loved and his swollen lips. The man she'd loved ever since she set eyes on him. She knew she made the right decision. For once she tossed the rule book out the window and gave into her emotions. A second. That's all it took to decide to kiss him back in her office at CBI.

Minuets. That's how agonisingly long it took for her to wait. She and Jane had been going out for a year now since the day in her office. They'd moved in with each other and were in a happy, committed relationship. But that may all be about to change. Her whole fate would be decided in a few minutes. Which path she took. But at least she knew Jane would be there for her. She looked at the little white plastic stick. A blue + showed up. The sign that would change everything in her and Jane's life forever. She was pregnant, with his child.

Hours. That's how long she was in labour for. The child determined to stay in while she suffered in pain. She'd gone into labour two weeks early after a particularly stressful case. She was due to start maternity leave next week. Everyone was telling her to calm down. But how could she when the father of her unborn child and Cho were being held hostage! At first she just thought the baby was kicking a lot. But when she confided in Van Pelt that the pain seemed to be getting stronger she gasped as her waters broke. Rigsby took charge of the case while Van Pelt rushed her to hospital. Jane and Cho were fine in the end. And Jane held her hand while she pushed. One last push and after several hours, pain medication that didn't seem to work and one crushed consultants hand little Violet Samantha Jane was delivered into the world.

Days. That's how long Jane had been acting weird for. Looking nervous and odd. She could never normally read him but he was clear as crystal these last few days. He said to dress up tonight and she instantly knew he was planning something. Van Pelt came over to watch Violet who was six months now and cute as a button. She already had a mass of black hair but she'd inherited the blue eyes of Jane. As soon as Violet was introduced to the team she fell in love with every single one of them. But not as much as Violet loved Van Pelt. The redhead just seemed to have a way with her unlike Cho and Rigsby. After saying goodbye the couple made their way to the restaurant they had their first date in. After a beautiful meal Jane began a well rehearsed speech to her. At the end he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. She just nodded her head in shock as a big grin spread across her lips.

Months. That's how long this moment was planned for. And here she was. Waiting for the doors to open. Tommy on her arm to give her away. Van Pelt as bridesmaid and Violet, who had just started to toddle, as flower girl. At the altar waiting was a very nervous looking Patrick Jane with Rigsby and Cho as joint best man. It seemed unfair to choose between them. She heard the organist start the bridal march and she began her trip up the ales to Jane. Who couldn't stop staring at her. The ceremony went off without a hitch. The vows were said, rings exchanged and kisses shared. They were Husband and Wife.

Years. That's how long it took to get to this. Ten fantastic, wonderful, love filled years since that day they kissed in her office. They'd had Violet, got married and given Violet a little brother and sister. Twins. They'd been conceived on their wedding night. She was sure of that. But once again a crushed Jane hand later Antonio Simon Jane came into the world, very quickly followed by his sister Caitlin Abigail Jane. After the twins she'd made Jane promise no more kids. He agreed claiming he couldn't risk another crushed hand. She still stayed as team leader but she worked more social hours so she could be there for the kids. Years later and Teresa Jane was still as happy as the day she kissed Patrick Jane. Seconds, minuets, hours, days, months, years. That's time for you. And Teresa enjoyed every minute of it.

**Authors note: **well there you go. Hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a review on the way out. Thanks for reading.


End file.
